


【一莲幽梦】舞姬

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: GM兵团豆x🐏姐姐舞姬架空
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 12





	【一莲幽梦】舞姬

豆原一成坐在这次演出的特等席，用未成年的老套理由婉拒了周围的敬酒，在音乐前奏响起之时，众人的话语骤然停息，上头特意分拨下来的舞者，从后台里摇摆着身体，充满风情地走出来。在看清中间那位舞者的面容时，响亮的欢声淹没了整个会场。

“看来这一次确实是立下了大功，居然舍得放莲君来演出！”

“我好久都没看到他了……”

他们口中的莲君，穿着白色的绸衣，有丝带系在他精致的脖颈和手腕上，让人不禁幻想起它们舞动的模样。

在正式的表演开始之前，他笑着对所有人打招呼，豆原可以看得很清晰，他眯着的眼睛就像狐狸，那是他在古书图鉴上见过的一种动物，可爱又狡黠。

慰问演出的舞台上，丝绸衬衫飘飞的身影，给豆原留下了非常深刻的印象。平日里在兵团见多了精壮的躯体，现在看到一具纤细柔软的身体，在台上极尽诱惑地扭动着，豆原敏锐地察觉到四周逐渐粗重的吐息，还有些下流不堪的玩笑话传到了他耳中，气氛变得难以忍受起来。

莲一无所知地随着音乐起舞，肢体契合了鼓点，有时候他会走到距离豆原很近的地方，衣带只要一伸手就能碰到，甚至真的有人向着他伸出了手，莲回报以温柔的微笑，但很快地就回到了舞台中央。

“怎么了？你都看呆了。”

旁边的人故意对着他调侃，豆原愣了一会就转开视线，但是最后总是会不受控制地回到舞台的焦点上。

“你很喜欢他吗？”

别人的再三试探令他不悦，看到那浓眉皱起，同僚们也就不再多问，相互看了几眼，盘算着要给他们兵团的最强新人来点甜头。

“如果不主动的话，他今晚可能就会被其他人带走了哦？”

“……那是什么意思？”

豆原目不转睛地望着台上，他还很年轻，自然不知道其中秘密。

“你没注意到他们的眼神吗？”

少年的眼中是满满的欣赏与倾慕，但是混杂了情欲的男人们，就只能看到莲裸露出来的肌肤，盘算着怎么样才能把人吃到嘴里。

“明白了吗？”

舞蹈结束时，会场里又爆发出刺耳的尖叫，莲在舞台上轻盈地转了个圈，最后向豆坐着的方向再次微笑。

莲今天很兴奋，这次看似“下放”的演出，实际上是他自己要求得来的。上头很明显并不想放他下来，兵团战斗力强的代价是他们也很难控制自己的情绪，再加上本身舞者的身份特殊，莲的举动会给他带来危险。

“为什么一定要去呢？就在这里舞蹈不好么？”

“因为……我有想要见到的人。”

茫茫人海中里与他再次相遇的机会终于到了，又怎么能够放开手呢？

反射性地跟随音乐做出熟记于心的动作，莲特意在细节之处下了功夫，洁白的丝带如他所愿，优雅地飞舞缠绕着他被训练到完美的躯体，最后向着台下的少年全力微笑的表情，他偷偷对着镜子练习过，不知道对方会不会喜欢呢。

匆忙中下了舞台，莲还未换衣服就被一帮年轻人围住，和他同台的舞者们，有的被之前预约过的上级们带走了，舞台之外是更加残酷真实的世界，他深有体会。

“……你们要做什么？”

“我们队里的新人，很喜欢你，所以我们正准备把你带去他房间。”

比他强壮的男性聚拢过来，莲下意识地往后退去。

“对不起…我不是那种人……请你们让开，喂！”

莲被人抓住了手腕，他叫了一声，绝望的发现后台已经没有别人。

“来到我们这里，就要守规矩。”

莲被人从后面抱住，优秀的兵士们知道怎样迅速地制服他人，一记手刀下去，莲只感到右肩的钝痛，随后失去了意识。

豆原自从莲退场后，就没了继续看下去的心思。他无聊地坐在座位上，此时已经有很多人离席去寻欢作乐，刚才还在台上起舞的舞者，转眼间，就成了人们怀里的玩物。

他也会这样吗？

身着纱衣的男子在他人的轻薄下，露出卑贱的笑容。手甚至伸进了他的衣服里，放肆地当着众人面前抚弄，那男子不以为耻，反而愉悦地叫出来，让周围的人都撕破了绅士的面具。

豆原反感地站起身，准备离开。

“呀，豆这就回去了？后面还有不少节目呢。”

“我有些累了，想回去休息。”

“也是呢，比较这次你确实辛苦啦。”朋友凑近他，压低声音，“我们为了犒劳你，特地准备了惊喜，你回去就明白了。”

“那是……”

豆原没来得及多问，就被其他人推出了会场，他茫茫然地回到了自己的房间，敏锐地察觉到房里有其他人。

“谁在里面？”

床上躺着的人，是莲。

豆原打开了灯，发现他还穿着舞台的服装，手腕和双腿被衣带绑在了四角的床柱上，眼睛被蒙住，嘴里也塞了东西，他听到自己的声音之后，猛烈挣扎无果，只能从嘴里发出含混不清的喊声。

“呜呜！”

“……是莲君吗？”

豆原单膝压在了床上，床垫发出吱呀的声响，他先是帮莲取出了口中塞着的异物，然后松开了他被捆住的手脚。莲很安静地任由他动作，只是在手脚得到解放的瞬间，害怕得蜷缩起身体来。蒙住眼睛的那块布好像也渗透出了湿痕，那是他的眼泪吗。

伸出手去想要触碰，但是又懦弱地缩了回去。和在战场上令敌人四面楚歌的情况完全不同，豆原小心翼翼地斟酌着语言。

“莲君，你还好吗？”

“你是谁？”

莲循声侧过脸来，他的下颌线和脖颈优雅而美丽，仿佛能一手折断。被塞住口腔不得自由，让他的脸颊泛起奇异的玫瑰红，豆原的手指难免直接碰触到他的肌肤，那份温热柔软不禁让他心生荡漾。

豆原近距离观察着莲被泪水浸润过的眼睛，一层浅浅的水渍黏着在他长睫根部，不能散去。

“我刚才就在台下，看了你的舞蹈。”

密布的睫毛夹杂在一起，眼睛完全睁开的瞬间，莲眼中的情绪复杂难言。

“……嗯。”

“我先对你道歉，因为某些误解，我的同事，他们把你强行带了过来。对不起。”

“误解？”

莲把蒙住眼睛的布条放到一边，坐起身慢悠悠地转动自己的手腕，勒痕一时半会怕是不能消退了。

面前的少年穿着整齐的兵团制服，发型有特意整理过，但是额前的黑发微乱，应当是来的匆忙所致。他紧张地移开视线，轻声说道。

“可能是因为我只顾着看你了。”

“原来是这样啊，你的名字呢？”

莲好像接受了现实，也没有那么畏惧了。

“我是豆原一成。”

“其实我知道你。”莲把脸靠在膝盖上，温顺地环抱住自己，现在的他和舞台相比判若两人，豆原心底也产生了疑惑。为什么他的每一面都让自己被深深吸引住了呢。

“睁开双眼发现眼前是你……比起说是放心了，更不如说是感激。”

“为什么？莲君说知道我指的又是……”

“因为你是我的英雄呀。”

莲的手指戳在他胸前新授的徽章上，那是一等战功的证明。

“我想当面和你道谢，所以特地求来了演出的机会。”

豆原没想到他会这么真诚地回答，被他触碰过的徽章仿佛在胸前发热，莲柔软的双腿在床单上安静地弯曲着，并没有移开自己的手。

“莲君……”

“下一次再见还不知道何时……豆原一成君，就不想多做些事情吗？”

豆原的脑海中闪过方才所见的淫靡景象，自甘堕落的舞者们在权贵的手中屈折，莲显然和他们不同。

一时分心，都未注意到自己的衣扣已被解开。莲的手指又凉又滑，像小蛇一样灵活地钻进他的怀里，爱抚着胸口结实突出的肌肉。

“一成好强壮。”莲软软地依附在他胸前感叹着，从豆原的视角可以透过衣领看到他纤细的锁骨，精巧的骨架把绸衫撑得分外好看，“……怎么办，我有点不想让你脱掉这身衣服。”

“……莲君。”豆原握住了他的手腕，被压制的地位一举逆转，“真的明白自己在做什么吗？”

莲歪着头对着他笑，恰好是他最不能拒绝的表情，“明白呀，一成不想要我吗？在台下那么专注地看着我，想不注意到都难。”

“原来你是故意的。”

豆原有些孩子气的语气再度逗笑了莲。他开怀的笑声也很动听，同舞台上给人的性感印象全然不同，豆原也学着他的动作，解开了他的衣扣，可以熟练操作枪械的手指，此刻却颤抖不已。

“别紧张，慢慢来。”

莲很耐心地帮着他解开，绸布很轻易地就散开来，裸露出里面的肌肤，豆原立刻就被他锁骨边的痣吸引，手心里都是他的体温。

“这里好软，和我完全不一样。”

豆原好奇地碰触他的胸口，白皙匀称的肉体触感很好，他只不过摸了几回，娇小的乳首就挺立了起来，把白衫顶起一小块。

“啊，等等……”

难得见到莲慌乱的神色，豆原的兴致被挑起了，并不熟知情事的他只是通过观察莲的反应，本能地进行着接下来的举动。

手指捏紧了小巧的肉粒，在轻微的扭转之下，它们的颜色变得鲜红。

“很有感觉？”

“嗯…一成，也摸摸别的地方嘛？”

莲抬起腿勾住了他的腰，缓慢地磨蹭，请求的声音发的软腻，豆原的手往下滑过他的肚腹，莲也顺势垂下眼帘，期待着他的下一步。

“莲君，也变得很兴奋了。”

裤腰被褪到胯骨以下，随着莲大腿的动作，腰腹间的人鱼线也变得明显，豆原心醉地把手掌伸进他的腰间，不费什么力气就摸到了他的后腰。

“嗯，一成不也一样？”

莲不怀好意地抬起膝盖磨了磨他裤子里的东西，然后在惊叫声中感觉到一阵凉意，他的衣服完全被脱下来了，豆原的虎口牢牢的卡住他的腿根，让私处暴露无遗。

“啊！”

“莲君最好不要挑衅我呢。”

豆原在他耳边低声说道，颇有沉重感的身躯压在他身上，被布料包裹着的完全勃发的性器就抵在他的会阴部，随时都有侵犯进来的可能。

“一成……”

莲愣愣地盯着他看，最后竟然羞赧地移开了视线。

“要怎么做，莲君。”

莲抬起腰，自己用手指掰开后面，羞耻地不敢看他。

“这么小，能进去吗？”

豆原的手指掐在穴口周围，看着那紧皱的入口不过才一指大小，担忧地问。

“能的……”

豆原的手指有着粗硬的茧，坚硬的指头正好堵住了整个穴口，莲逞强地皱着眉，把食指和中指放入口中，再湿淋淋地拿出来。

“……莲君？”

“一成，看着我……”

莲试图把湿润的手指塞入紧张的后方，紧绷着的肉轮被他刺激地开始张合，湿红的皱褶被白皙手指撑开，沾染上诱惑的水光，豆原的呼吸也为之一窒。

和豆原不同，莲很自如地在体内抽插着，肉穴乖顺地吞没了整根手指。豆原的目光紧紧地跟随着他的动作，情不自禁地将莲的大腿又分开一些。

“等到四根手指都进去…一成就可以插进来了，唔……”

“现在还不可以吗？”

“嗯？”

莲的手指被豆原强行抽了出来，带出些许淋漓的水渍，被扩张开的穴口在他审视的目光下瑟缩着，莲困惑迷茫地抬眼看他，下一秒豆原就将自己的东西强行插了进去。

“啊啊……一成，太突然了，不行！”

豆原掐紧了他的腰肢，初次抵入得非常艰难，完全勃起的性器官被细腻包裹的快感是从未体味过的，莲的内部就像未成熟的果实，透露出不常被造访的生涩，他想用蛮力破开，但是看到莲捂住眼睛，疼的厉害的样子，只能暂且放松。

“莲君的动作好熟练，我还以为一定是准备好了。”

豆原贴在他脸上很亲昵的说话，兵团里的荤话虽不会说，却不代表没听过。能看到舞台的那个高高在上的人，只因为他而露出羞态，心底的成就感自不必说。

“不，不行…现在不能动，唔……”

“里面好紧啊，莲君，实际上是第几次呢？”

莲睁开泪水迷蒙的眼睛，被他顶得咬紧下唇说不出口，伪装出的那点风尘气息早就被眼泪洗干净，豆原带着笑，讨好一般地轻轻吻他的耳朵。

只觉下身缠咬得更厉害了，铺天盖地的快感让初尝情欲的青年失去控制。他只用力地撞了几下，莲就发出了很可爱的叫声，细长的手臂缠绕在他脖子上，小声地让他不要用力。

“一成！不行……了，嗯……”

“莲君的身体好主动……”

“那是因为，因为……”

莲被他顶撞得快要倾覆，想要说出口的理由被打断，他看着豆原覆在额前的黑发，以及那深潭一般的双眼，似有爱意涌流。

少年结实的肌体笼罩了他，毫无技巧的顶弄反而令他的情绪更加高涨，被强行操熟的体内反常地发热，每一寸皮肤都想要铭记此刻的欢愉。

“是因为喜欢我吗？”

豆原不会给敌人一刻喘息的时机，乘胜追击是他的一贯作风，狡猾美丽的舞者在他的策略之下，也只有认输。

彼此的身体就像密切啮合的齿轮，即将灭顶的高潮抵达之前，莲勉强保持住一丝清醒的意识。

“……明知故问。”

“可我还是想要听莲亲口说啊。”

豆原把情欲遏制在爆发之前，掌心堵住莲欲望的出口，强迫他睁开眼睛望着自己。舞者细长的眼尾将难耐述说得令人心痒，细密长睫颤抖几下，少年得到了他今夜最想得到的答案。


End file.
